


Impervious

by notjustmom



Series: Words: the Marvel Edition [8]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Impervious: adjective: im-PER-vee-us; impenetrable or incapable of being harmed
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Words: the Marvel Edition [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425202
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Impervious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purrfectlmt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrfectlmt/gifts).



> Happy almost New Year, sweet reader. <3 <3 <3

Until that moment, he had believed he was impervious to anything that might be construed as something so human as an emotion, but as Tony Stark looked across the room and winked at him, he wondered how he was still standing and not a heap on the highly polished floor.

“I’m -”

“Doctor Stephen Strange. Yes, you are.”

“How -”

Tony narrowed his eyes at him, and offered him his hand then began to walk away from him, as if he simply expected him to follow. He didn’t dance. Never danced. Never followed. Until he found himself placing his hand into Tony’s and allowing him to walk him into the center of the dance floor.

“Just follow me, and don’t forget to breathe.”

“Right. Breathe.” He closed his eyes as Tony’s other hand rested lightly on the small of his back and he surrendered without a sound.


End file.
